Danny Vasquez
Danny Vasquez 'is one of the main characters in the series Bravest Warriors. Personality Danny skates the line between supreme honking egotism and a cosmic gulf of self-hatred. He's a confident rebel, but when he's down he always seems to get kicked. As a moody tech-headed inventor, Danny thinks he's only looking out for himself, but if fact, he's here for a purpose to serve the greater good. Life has been a rough road for Danny, but when his team really needs him he busts out with the pepper and rushes in to the rescue. Appearance Danny has brown hair, thick brown eyebrows, and a light brown complexion. When not in his his signature red armor, Danny wears a red hoodie with a red jacket over it, and grey pants. He also wears large crimson boots with yellow that is part of his armor. Looks a lot like the voice actor that plays him, John Omohundro. Weapons '''Shadow Knives: '''Danny can summon two daggers coated in a dark aura. He can launch them by subsequently calling '"Giant Spinning Shadow Blades". (Pilot). Dog Sword: 'By caressing his chest armor, he can summon a sword with a golden blade shaped like the head of a dog. The dog sword can morph into a rifle-like Gatling gun. '(Series). Relationships Chris He enjoys teasing Chris about his crush on Beth, but approves of it. Chris always advises Danny to express'' "moop" ''in more positive and productive ways. Beth Friends. In the original pilot, Danny was once Beth's boyfriend. This character tie has been completely removed from the new series. Wallow He briefly grabs Wallow's butt at the end of "Emotion Lord" after being healed. Plum Has a huge crush on her and doesn't know what to say around her. Trivia *Danny is the only member who has large eyebrows. *He was voted "hottest male character"on the show in 2012. Gallery Old Danny.jpg Danny in space suit helmet lights on.png Tumblr m0iz2cGdF71r59fvyo1 1280.jpg 6896658396 4f19c47102 z.jpg images (13).jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0009.jpg Time slime bravest warriors ep 1 season 1 youtube 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 001_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0011.jpg|"I feel fresh as the dickens." Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002 0013.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0001.jpg|Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Bravest Warriors theme_song 001_0004.jpg|Danny flying the ship Bravest Warriors theme song 001 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme_song 003_0001.jpg|Loser BW103 model Danny with chocolate on face.png Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0018.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0014.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0006.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0005.jpg s1e2.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 4 season 1 - Memory Donk 019 0002.jpg This dog sucks.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 4 season 1 - Memory Donk 005 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 021 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022 0007.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017 0009.jpg Danny playing banjo with his feet.jpg To see more go to: Danny/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters